legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zaxzax12/Zaxzax12's Blender through the years
Hey everyone this is Zaxzax12, some of you know mem some of you don't some of you know me differently then another may know me some of you just observer and thats ok with me. But the pupose of this blog isn't to pick out what people know me or visit this wiki it is to show you my work in Blender through the years. Now do to me being slopy 5 years ago i lost alot of my files for the first year of my modeling, i will do my best to describe what i can for that time period if i don't have a render other wise i will post a pic of what the model is. The models will be untouched the only thing changed is the render set up for showing purposes, so lets get started. :) Year 1 HEAD: This year i don't have many renders from as i said i lost most of my files when we got our new computer since i didn't keep track of my files very well. Because of this i ended up losing of redoing some of the models till we got a new computer then i just gave up on them. I guess now that i think about it i only had about 3 major files that i lost, one which i don't have a render of was a head i modeled and used some sculpting on. It was a very good head and since i was able to sculpted most of it, it was very high poly. Object: 'You never forget the first model you texture and model out of request and this model is just that. I can't really remember what it is but i modeled and made a texture for it out of request of a friend of mine as you can see it looks rather Sci-Fi-ish. '''ManSpider: I modeled this after trying the head it was my first full body character using the mirror modifier and the ' 'armature modifier, as you can tell it has a rig but i never got it to work well. ' '''Supper Bouncer: '''I would like to apologize for the long blog and thank you for looking at it. The last thing i worked on my first year was a Super Bouncer model, rig, and animation. This i did all by tutorial and i learned all the basic's of rigging, and animating from this, :) Year 2 Now time to get into the more model producing year, it isn't a year i produce the best models but i did produce alot of them most of the renders of these models you can see on the LNA site. A few ones i would like to highlight will be in the blog. '''LNA stuff: '''As i said most of my work from this can be found on the LNA wiki . Here are a few of the highlight models with rig, and some have animations. to save space i will just put in the description details on the model for this stuff. Crystal.png|This i just modeled and added basic material colors. One of the first models i added color too. Oldbricks.jpg|These were of course the first LEGO bricks i ever modeled. You can see they have bast material colors and are very blocky looking. 0001.png|These brick i made a few months later. As you can see they are much better i added an animation to these but didn't get the movie made but i will add it to the post if possible. MyMinifig.PNG|Here we have my first fully modeled and textured minifig. I haven't put the rig in yet but the next pick will have him rigged with some LEGO's. Myfigfinal.PNG|Here you can see i rigged my fig as well as tested him out with some bricks, i also did some reflection with all my minifig renders. Sorry for the descriptions on the pics being so long i didn't realize i had so much to say, if you can click on them and read the rest i would appreciate it if you did. :) The last thing i did to kick off this year, and into my next year was my successful modeling, rigging, and animation of some bricks and my fig all with material or uv's and some reflection. Year 3 Well we are just about done again thank you for you time. This year was a year i helped out alot of teams. LNA was going down and i joined Astro Brick, LG , and later got invited and joined TLT . My work can be viewed on the LG wiki most of it is my recent work though but i don't have any of my past work for LG saved. You can see my work at TLT on there site as well not all of it is mine but in the last post you can see some of it. I would say to see the work i did for Astro Brick you can go to that wiki but that wiki was taken down for good reasons. So here is some of my work from there. Itotherius.png|This was the first world on AB and was rather fun to model. If you wish to see more photos on the interior i will post them in the comments. Dark Dunes.png|This is as you can see a desert world and was also very fun to model and to render just so. Perplexia.png|This world was very perplexing as i modeled it and got the render just so as well, also very fun to model. Property.png|This was the last thing i modeled before AB closed. It was going to be a property of training world of some kind i think. This year i did the most learning then the previous years, i also pressed my skills to the limits as i modeled for Astro Brick and would like to thank Boba, and Atom for pushing me so hard. And as a note these years are actual years but also periods of time in which my modeling changed a great deal in between the times of my life which i modeled. Year 4/Current Year This year is the most interesting year so far, not only am i learning but i am seeing and helping others learn. You can see most of my work for LG for this year at the LG wiki. I would also like to highlight a few models i did in my spare time. This year i worked and am working on learning some of the features in Blender such as the fluid, smoke, fire, etc.. effects. Here is a pick of my smoke attempt as well as a UB Funkey model i did in my spare time. (I am very sorry for those of you who remember UB Funkeys , it had a good storyline but it was a little to free and open and not very well set up. Smoketest.png|Smoke attempt in Blender. UB.png|UB Funkey still needs work i know. Now we get into the good stuff, below i will show you two or my most worked on and better rendered and modeled models for LEGO. Then i will show you the models for a project still in the making. '''Hydra: '''This i modeled for BoP to give myself not only a challenge but to also help BoP out as well. It was the most fun model i ever did and would like to do it again in the next month of two. '''Dragon: '''Now i beleive a Hydra and dragon are very simular but this model is much different, i modeled and rigged it forThemythran to animate for his school, it is the classic dragon model we all know and love. :) P.S. I will be working on the rig and doing some animations of my own for this as well. '''Animal models: Now for my final three models, two of these i am doing for a movie project my sister and i are working on. The names of the models are the names of the characters which are named and modeled after our pets which are who the stories are based off of. The models are also based off or art work done by my sister. If you have any questions on these please ask in the comments. Oreo.png|Rabit Super hero Flower.png|Feline Super hero. '''Manger Scene: '''The thrid model or set of models is a manger scene i did for The Bible Animated , and i hope to be able to do more for them as well in the future here is a link to their blogas well. I modeled the figures then posed them using a basic rig for each figure. The end for now. Well i would like to thank you all again for your time and i hope you enjoyed my post. I made this so that others could see my progress through out the years and that those learning Blender would be inspired and encouraged to keep going. I won't prabably do another blog for another 5 years or so but will update this one every so often just till next year. I don't want to take credit for my skill though for credit goes to God for giving me these abilities. I would like to post a closing song that you can listen to or not. Thanks again Zaxzax12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYKRg99frq8 Category:Blog posts